This proposal aims to develop a stretchable and flexible sensor technology capable of transforming healthcare from reactive and hospital-centered to preventive, proactive, evidence-based, and person-centered. The goal is to offer 'skin-like' properties, to enable intimate, complete non-invasive integration with the patient. The resulting 'epidermal' electronic devices may allow clinicians to monitor their patients, and the general public to assess, continuously, their health and well-being. The proposed interface monitoring system, designed to promote residual limb health in persons who wear prostheses, in physical forms that are 'skin like', may demonstrate key technological and scientific advancements towards evidenced-based and person-centered prosthetic care. The work involves Development of 'skin-like' pressure, strain and temperature sensors, with wireless operation, as well as hydration and blood flow sensors. Development of computational modeling and algorithms for statistical signal processing of the sensor data and pattern recognition to create a user-friendly interface for clinicians and patients. Application of the proposed sensor technologies and data processing and pattern recognition techniques to prosthetic clinical practice. The continuous capture, storage and transmission of sensor data are critical to the design of lower limb prosthetics for improved health and healthcare. The proposed work is consonant with the mission of NIBIB to improve health by leading development of new biomedical imaging devices for early detection and prevention of health problems and assessment of health status. In addition to prosthetic care, the proposal may address an unmet need for a model system for individualized healthcare, in which continuous sensing, monitoring and assessment are performed using wireless epidermal sensors instead of traditional lab-based instrumentation.